


The immoralist［眨玉］by可可

by black4me5



Category: wannaone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black4me5/pseuds/black4me5





	The immoralist［眨玉］by可可

The immoralist［眨玉］by可可  
# OOC、有算是 的車車  
# 腹黑養子訓x 溫柔養父聖  
# 黑化、背德有# 坑慎入  
# 突然就開車開的莫得感情（x

櫻花盛開的季節，萬物從冷冬中甦醒，也正是戀愛萌發的時期。  
「我真的⋯很喜歡志訓君！請你跟我交往吧！」 女孩兒緊緊捏著身上的連身裙，臉頰早已因羞澀而染上一抹嫣紅，滿心期待的看著眼前的少年。  
小徑旁的櫻花樹就像被突如其來的高聲呼喊給嚇了一跳，呼啦啦的隨風飄散了一路。 那人在夕陽下被拉長的背影停下，在花雨中緩緩轉過身來，柔嫩的花瓣擦過筆直的鼻樑骨，一對深沉如墨的眸子因眨眼而閉上了一瞬，再張開便是這片花海也比不上的絕色。 「⋯可以啊。」少年輕啟薄唇後揚起一抹恰似人間天使的微笑。  
「等我想不開的時候。」 「還有，妳那位來著？」

「⋯哇朴志訓你真是暴殄天物，這麼漂亮的美女跟了你一週還記不住人家。」 金在奐原本要來找人一起回家，誰知道遇上這麼一齣大戲、只好躲在樹後偷聽，等人哭著跑遠了才走了出來。  
朴志訓聞言笑了一聲，心情愉悅似的攬住了他哥，「在奐哥如果想要的話，不如我給你介紹幾個？」  
「哦？！真的？沒騙我？」金在奐眼睛一亮，高興的情緒溢於言表，只差沒從地上蹦噠起來。  
「當然啊，我什麼時候騙過哥了。」擁有天使容顏的惡魔伸手朝他後方一指，「諾、這不就來了麼。」  
「呀呀！朴佑鎭我是哥啊快放我下來！」 「朴志訓你怎麼可以出賣我、你不道德！！！」  
少年揮舞的右手一陣停頓，清亮的眸色暗下幾分。

道德？ 自從他被那個人收養之後，在朴志訓的世界裡，這兩字早就沒有了存在的意義。  
朴志訓伸手環抱住在廚房裡忙碌的尹智聖，將頭埋進現在比起自己已經窄上幾分的背，用力的汲取了一口只屬於那人獨有的香氣。  
尹智聖好笑的看著朴志訓在自己的白制服上蹭，看上去很是習慣了他這種一回家就撒嬌的模式。「別蹭啦、都還沒洗澡呢渾身都是汗。」  
「唔唔～」朴志訓不放過他，哼哼唧唧的在他身上磨蹭了幾下，等尹智聖放棄掙扎後又目不轉睛的盯著他看了一會，湊近泛著淡淡粉紅的耳垂邊，突出的喉結輕輕滾動了幾下，「小爸爸。」  
被端起的盤子哐啷一聲又回到了流理台上，尹智聖滿臉通紅的用指節在他的額頭上敲了一下，「瞎喊什麼呢。」  
「哥⋯」朴志訓嘴上改了口，卻是一臉無辜的嘟起嘴巴，好像面前的男人做了什麼對不起他的事情一樣。  
尹智聖最怕他這種楚楚可憐的小兔子眼神，內心悄悄嘆了一口氣，「快去用肥皂洗好手來吃飯了。」  
「內～～小爸爸兄nim ️」 朴志訓在只大他八歲的年輕爸爸臉上大力的bo了一下，被嫌棄的推開之後帶著得逞的笑容歡快地奔向洗手間。  
「真是⋯這個小惡魔。」 從小他都不知道糾正了幾次讓朴志訓別這樣叫他了，到現在朴志訓已經從十年前那個還會哭鼻子要他別去上班的孩子，變成如此英俊挺拔的少年還是這樣。  
男人的手指在方才被親吻的那塊臉頰逡巡了一會，最後還是沒捨得擦掉，轉而揉上了自己通紅的耳廓降溫。 還不是自己給寵出來的還能咋的，叫就叫唄。誰讓尹智聖沒一次真能狠下心去糾正他。 只是有一件事，今天他必須和朴志訓說清楚，沒得商還的餘地。

尹智聖因為長期以來日夜顛倒，睡眠品質一如既往地不佳，半夜總要醒來好幾次。 現在朴志訓憑著獎學金就讀大學，房子的貸款也終於還清，尹智聖才正視了這個問題。 換了一份正職，還因此去醫院拿了藥回來。  
可他失眠的問題反而越來越嚴重了。 一個月總是在會有幾天是在內褲半濕的狀態下驚醒過來。 如果是他一個人睡倒還好。可他一睜開眼面對的就是朴志訓熟睡的天使面孔，甚至腰和胸上還掛著小孩的手臂。 尹智聖好幾次羞的差點沒撞床頭櫃自盡。  
到後來他還是決定遵從醫囑，這才提議出要分房睡的意見。 說是這樣說，實行起來卻是不容易的。  
「⋯為什麼？」 方才還在頑皮亂拱的腦袋脫離男人的掌心，隨著主人不耐煩的扒拉、半乾的髮絲間滴下幾簇水珠，沿著凹陷的鎖骨和精實的胸膛上滾下，隱沒在幾道下腹的渠道之中。  
「這個問題我們在上個月就討論過了不是嗎？」 朴志訓坐在對向的沙發獨座上身前傾，因長期運動而壯實的雙腿朝旁張開，肘心壓在大腿上，雙手合十的放在唇邊，英氣的柳眉皺折成一個高聳的峰。  
尹智聖看著小孩全然拒絕的樣子，很是無奈的放下了手上的毛巾，「志訓啊⋯哥會吵到你的。」  
「可是我不想和哥分房睡。」 清澈的星眸一下子黯淡的如同深沉的墨色，少年聳下肩膀、低頭望向被水珠藴濕的灰色地毯，「⋯我怕。」  
尹智聖內心柔軟的角落被猛的戳中，差點鬆口就想收回前言。 他咬住下唇幾次，深深淺淺的呼吸幾口氣，幾次糾結還是決定伸手抱住對方。 「哥跟你約定過了不是嗎？」「我哪裡都不去，只是想⋯想自己一個人在隔壁房間睡而已。」  
沈默在屋子裡蔓延了好一陣子。 朴志訓低啞的聲音像是哭過一樣，悶悶的從他胸膛裡傳來。「⋯哥你不許鎖門。」  
尹智聖大大的吐出一口氣，拿起毛巾替他擦乾頭髮。「好。」

午夜，細長的指針緩緩指向下一個刻度。 月光沒有了窗簾布的阻擋，毫無阻礙的照入客房，牆上站直的人影緩緩俯下身去，和床鋪上的隆起交融在一起。  
「嗯⋯！」 男人細長的眉毛微蹙，從齒間發出的聲音模糊而曖昧，隨著薄唇在下腹部的游移敏感的挺起腰際，寬鬆的短褲和內裡就輕巧的被大掌給褪下。  
尹智聖本來就不愛運動，此時大片的皮膚攤在月光下白皙的猶如上等絲綢，又似一片片透著亮光的雪花。 上半身的粉色T恤是朴志訓挑的，因為剛剛不小的動作被蹭的露出了小肚子。 大掌熟練的穿進微微翹起的衣縫往上一掀，軟軟的兩點淺色茱萸便露了出來。  
「啊嗯⋯唔⋯」 頑皮的指尖在那凸起的邊緣徘徊，壞心眼的用甲片若有似無的搔刮。 被長期調教的身子立刻就敏感的在他的愛撫下頻頻顫抖，抬起胸膛想要更多的疼愛。  
朴志訓俯下身去，幾近虔誠的將吻印在尹智聖皺起的眉宇間、高聳的鼻骨，到了微微開啟的唇瓣上才停了下來，伸出舌尖沿著唇線描繪。直到那人怕癢的舔了唇瓣，才纏纏綿綿的含住了那柔軟而甜美的舌頭，恣意的汲取殘留著薄荷味的蜜液。  
嚐到甜頭的少年謀色暗了幾分，離開水光瀲灩的唇瓣後，不再逡巡的舔上因手指而興奮挺立的乳尖。  
「唔啊啊！」 尹智聖渾身大大顫動了一下，又再朴志訓貪婪的啜咬吸食的動作下軟了腰身，雙手無助的在床單上抓出一條條五指的痕跡，卻仍是在夢裡掙扎而未能醒來。  
那拔高而甜膩的音調引起了少年的興致，唇手併用的在兩顆小紅寶石上輪流不斷的挑逗著。 直到尹智聖淫靡的嗓音承受不了的帶上了哭腔，朴志訓才捨不得的放開了彷彿下一瞬間就可以滴出奶水的紅腫乳頭。  
「別哭⋯」朴志訓心疼的用指腹擦去尹智聖在生理刺激而流下的淚水，嗓音溫和的在男人的耳鬢廝磨，「哥哥你現在只是在夢裡呦，別怕。」

朴志訓其實知道的。 他早該和一般的少年一樣擁有自己的房間，可他偏偏不是那樣的一般。  
父母在面前雙亡的衝擊來的太突然，就這麼在朴志訓幼小的心靈留下巨大的創傷。 五歲的他從萬般寵愛的小王子，成了人人厭棄的掃把星。 在事情發生的那一陣子，他甚至是不會、也不想開口說話的。 因為一句話，便是一頓打罵。  
皮球般的在親戚間輾轉了五年，直到他遇到了尹智聖。  
那人的語氣小心翼翼，眼眸深處盡是落下的櫻花花瓣也比不上的溫柔。 ［願意跟哥哥走嗎？志訓。］  
那瞬間，他殘破的如一只空殼的心得到了救贖。  
尹智聖的溫柔就像他生存所必須的養分，隨著時間流逝瘋狂的澆灌著他年少懵懂的愛意，最終從心的裂縫中綻放出無可挽回的慾望。  
「哥哥你吃的，可是我好辛苦才拿到的高等藥呢。」 朴志訓輕輕撫上纖細的腳踝，毫不費力的就分開了尹智聖的雙腿，腰部一沉，粗大的莖身便貼上了另一個早已沾滿欲液的粉色棒棒糖。  
一聲享受又苦惱的嘆息尤為明顯的飄散在黑夜裡。 如果哥哥沒有吃下他替換的藥而醒著的話，會露出什麼樣的表情呢？ 他不止一次的幻想。 但也僅只於幻想。  
他想要尹智聖。 可他怕。 他怕尹智聖知道了他如此扭曲的愛意之後會拋下他離開。  
「⋯我愛你呦，小爸爸。」朴志訓低沉而沙啞的嗓音被深沉的暮色籠罩，「我愛你。」

TBC⋯⋯？


End file.
